Here Without You
by dragonriderhp
Summary: COMPLETE Hermione graduated Hogwarts top of the class, Head Girl, and Gryffindor won the House Cup. So she should be happy. But she is not. . . she can not help feel that something is missing.


Title: Here Without You

Author: dragonriderhp

Summary: Hermione graduated Hogwarts top of the class, Head Girl, and Gryffindor won the House Cup. So she should be happy. But she's not…she can't help feel that something is missing.

A/N: This is my first Harry/Hermione fic. Just a one-shot, fluff fic too. Remember, read and review. I like both praise and flames, as long as when you flame me you don't just say "I HATED THIS!" But you say why and what I could do to improve so I can make it better!

* * *

Chapter One: It's Just Nice

Somewhere in the middle of England, a storm brewed, the fresh rain pouring down. Lightning brightened the rain, thunder deafened the rain, but the rain still pattered against the window of a castle.

This castle currently held hundreds of students seated on four, long wood tables. Candles floated above their heads, and golden cutlery glistened around them. Their Headmaster was standing by his chair, giving a speech. It was an end-of-the-year speech for the students.

But these students weren't ordinary students. They were witches and wizards, attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Hermione Granger sat in between her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasly. It was their final end-of-the-year feast, being as they were in their 7th year. Hermione's hair was a soft brown and went down to about her mid-bicep. She had chocolate brown eyes that were framed by her wavy hair. Hermione glanced at her two best friends. Harry, with his messy black hair that stuck up in the back and bright green eyes that was hidden by thin wire glasses. And Ron, with his long red hair and freckled face. She would miss them both so much.

But one more then the other. Hermione sighed and rested her head on Ron's shoulder. She was going to miss Hogwarts terribly; the people, the classes, every little bit of it was a huge part of her. And now she was going to leave it all behind her. It was hard to concentrate on Dumbledore, and normally she could remember every word of his speeches.

Harry saw the look on her face and put a comforting arm around her. Ron, who was very tall, eyed Harry over the top of Hermione's head. He knew it was going to be hard for Harry after he left. He had no where to go. They all planned on getting jobs; Harry and Ron as Aurors, and Hermione as a Healer. But Harry would need a place to stay. He was going to be staying with Ron for the first weeks until he had found a place.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Harry whispered softly to his friend.

"I'm just going to miss it, that's all." She said, leaning farther into her two friends' embrace. She opened her mouth to say something, but Dumbledore had clapped his hands together and food appeared on the table.

Every student in the grand Hall ate well, ensuring comfort for the long ride home the next day.

Once everyone was well stuffed and the last of the desserts had properly eaten, Dumbledore stood up once again.

"Another year has past. Through everything, we have made it, once again, to this final feast. In September, we will say hello to new students. But now, we must say goodbye to old ones, who arrived here 7 years ago September to learn magic. And learn it, they did. Will all of our departing students please stand?" Dumbledore smiled at his students and waved his hands upwards.

About 10 or 11 students from each table stood up and waited for something else to happen. Hermione now had tears in her eyes as she stood, squashed in between her two best friends. Harry looked over and saw her. He held her hand, giving it an encouraging squeeze.

Dumbledore started to clap, and soon the entire Hall was bursting with applause. When the noise died down, he nodded and the students sat down once more.

"I wish the best of luck to everyone. May what you learn here lead you to a journey that will take you as far as you can go in this world. Good night!" Dumbledore sat down as all of the students in the room threw their hats in the air before leaving the room.

Hermione took one last look around the Grand Hall, fearing she might not see it again.

Ron saw her look, and punched her lightly on the shoulder. "Don't worry! We'll take one last tour tomorrow, and we have so many pictures. Plus you have your diary that I can never get into, and I'm sure there're memories in there, too!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Ron. "You've been trying to read my diary?"

"Ummm- well, I, uh, no?" Ron turned scarlet. Harry grinned and shook his head, muttering something about insane fantasies as he walked out of the Great Hall and up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione and Ron, bickering, followed his lead.

Hermione couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned, and when an especially loud clap of thunder ricocheted around her dorm, she was up for the rest of the time. Rain still poured along the castle grounds, tapping the windows, and drenching any Seventh Years that were determined to remember their last night at Hogwarts by, oh, let's say, sneaking around the grounds or finding fellow classmates at Hogsmeade or by the Lake.

Since Hermione knew she would never go to sleep with all the racket, not to mention all the thoughts clouding her brain, she hastily got out of bed and found her robe by the door. She slipped on her sneakers and put her robe over her boy pants and t-shirt. Grabbing her cloak, Hermione hurried out of the girls' dorm and into the common room.

Some students milled around by the fire and by the tables, mostly 7th years, chatting and eating. Backpacks were thrown around the room and a pretty black cat with brilliant blue eyes sat by the window. It was Hermione's pet, and it was named Kerryn (**A/N: **Pronounced Ka-rin). She got it when Crookshanks died from a disease.

Hermione walked over to Kerryn and absentmindedly stroked her soft fur, staring out the window. A snowy white owl flew around outside, gliding over the lake. Hermione got up and walked out the portrait hole. She strolled quietly through the halls until she got to the courtyard. She looked around and began walking towards the lake.

It stopped raining when she got outside. When she got to the lake she saw a familiar red head sitting there. In fact, _two_ familiar red heads.

"Hey Ron, Ginny!" Hermione took off her shoes and sat down next to them. She dangled her feet in the water. Ginny smiled at her friend and rested her head on her shoulder.

"What am I going to do without you guys here?" She said, a single tear streaming down her cheek.

Hermione grinned at Ginny. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. I'm sure you're gonna see us over the summer!"

Ginny smiled back. "But I don't have to worry about Harry or Ron. I'm sure Harry'll be over ALL the time."

Ron was staring into space over the lake. Suddenly he woke from his trance and spoke. "This whole time here, it's gone so fast. I mean, we're 17! And Luna…she's going to be gone. She'll probably meet another, better guy then me."

Ron had finally asked Luna out in 6th year when she matured and her hair was cut layered. She became a lot prettier, and she also wasn't as weird. She still had the Gryffindor hat, though. Luna, of course, said yes and they were going out ever since.

"Jesus Ron! Shut up! We should be enjoying ourselves. And Luna won't leave you. She's staying over for the summer!" Hermione smacked Ron in the head. Pulling her wand out, she transformed all three of their robes into bathing suits. She lept off the ground into an arching dive and splashed into the water. She came up and saw Ginny do the same and Ron do a cannonball. The three friends began splashing around in the lake.

Hermione took a small break and went over to the edge of the lake. She saw a light turn off in Gryffindor tower and then 5 minutes later 3 silhouettes walking towards the lake. A moment later their identities were revealed; it was Harry, Neville, and Luna.

When Hermione looked at Harry in, well, his swim trunks, she felt her heart flutter a bit. She walked over to join him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Harry grinned. "Most of the Gryffindors heard you guys being loud and splashing so I looked out the window and saw you guys. Neville came over and we decided to join you. Then we were like, 'Oh, let's bring Luna!' and now here we are!"

Hermione looked out over the water and saw her closest friends goofing around for one of the last times. Ron and Luna kissed each other quick, until Ron flipped her over. Ginny then attacked Neville until he started choking on the water and Ginny was forced to perform CPR on him on shore. Neville was several shades pinker when he was breathing again. Hermione giggled and turned back to Harry.

"I just…can't believe it's over."

"I know, but it's not entirely over. We'll always have each other." Harry put his arms around Hermione and hugged her, and then pointed to all of their other friends. "You're not going to be alone."

Hermione smiled at him and then together they walked over to their other friends.

The 6 friends were chatting, forgetting that they would be leaving each other the next day.

"Hey Ginny!" Harry said. When she looked up, he pointed his wand at her hair and she suddenly had a bright purple, 5 ft tall mohawk. Everybody laughed, including Harry until Ginny performed a Bat Bogey curse on him. Then he stopped laughing.

Ron lay back onto the grass and looked at the stars. "You know," he began. "It's just nice. Laying here with your closest friends, goofing around, without a worry. It's nice. I wish it could last like this."

Ginny sighed and lay down next to her brother (her mohawk was gone). Hermione followed Ginny, then Harry, and soon all of the friends were laying on their backs without a care in the world. The just knew, that they should savor this moment before it disappeared- just like smoke.

* * *

Chapter Two: Presents!

(**A/N:** I know I said that Hermione was Head Girl and she is but for her last week she stayed in her regular dorm and common room because her duties were over. A little weird, but whatever.)

The next morning Hermione woke up with the sun shining bright through the curtains. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, both of which had a bed on each side of Hermione, grumbled and slid out of bed. Monica Lorain, on the other hand, jumped when her alarm went off and fell out of bed with a start. She was tangled in the covers, and when she finally emerged, her brown and auburn hair was sticking up in many different directions. Hermione laughed at her crazy roommate, but stopped when she realized it once more- it was her last morning.

The calm one of the dorm, Erin Collander, stretched and sat up in bed, her long, shiny, pale blond hair neatly falling by her waist. Her light green eyes looked sad and mournful as she, too, remember that they would be leaving. Monica skipped over to Erin's bed and sat next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders in a comforting way.

"Don't worry, E. I'm gonna see you sometime. All of us will! Pinky swear," she told her, holding out a pinky. Erin smiled and linked pinkies with Monica, whose dark brown eyes were sparkling.

Hermione looked at her packed trunk and, well, packed everything with remorse. She took off her PJ's and packed them neatly in her bag, changing into her graduation clothes. A white peasant skirt with a pumpkin orange tank top and a brown dress coat. She brushed through her hair and straightened it, leaving it down

Monica stumbled around the dorm with pantyhose, at one point falling over and needing Lavender's help. Finally she stood and pulled up her dark red mini-skirt and put on her black baby-tee. The finishing touch was her gold beanie, which she topped on her straight, and brushed, hair.

Erin had on a dark purple dress. It was short sleeves, and somewhat tight, at the top, and around the waist was a lighter purple ribbon. From there the skirt part of the dress flared out in small waves until the knees. She brushed her hair and left it down.

(**A/N:** I created Monica and Erin. I don't feel like describing Lavender or Parvati's outfits because they won't really be in the story as much as Erin and Monica will.)

"Guys," Hermione spoke. "This is the last time we're going to wake up together. I can't believe it."

Parvati went over to her bed and pulled out 4 photo albums. "Here. I made everybody a copy of the photos from the last 7 years. It has EVERYTHING in it. Honestly, I captured almost every moment. Even you kissing Ron in 6th year, Hermione."

Hermione turned 3 shades redder but graciously took the album. Parvati was right; it did have a lot of pictures.

Monica went over to her drawer and pulled out 5 boxes.

Lavender gasped. "Jewelry!"

Monica nodded and tossed a cream velvet box to everybody, and then grabbed her own. They all opened it up and gasped. Monica, who made jewelry, had made everybody a pair of exotic chandelier earrings. Each one had the birthstone of the owner in it. They also had a spell on it to make them sparkle and never get dirty.

"Thanks, Mon!" Erin exclaimed. She then leaned over her bed and pulled out 5 bags. "Come here, guys!"

The other 4 girls ran over, squealing at the prospect of another gift. Erin handed each of them a bag. When Monica reached in she pulled out a dark brown shawl made out of a silky, stretchy, and mesh-like material. She gasped, as it was the softest material she'd felt. Hermione pulled out a pale green one, Lavender a (take one guess) lavender one, and Parvati a dark blue one. Erin held a white one for herself.

"I made it for everybody as a leaving gift." Erin said.

Lavender grinned at her other roommates and then jumped off the bed over to hers. She pulled 5 rectangular boxes out from the top of her trunk and the hurried back over to Erin's bed. Lavender put one box on each girls lap. They all opened it and pulled out a tall candle.

Hermione smelled hers. It was a mixture of sandalwood, cinnamon, and spices. "Oh wow! This is great Lavender!"

Lavender smiled. "Thanks. All the others are different too!"

Erin smelled hers and was overwhelmed, but in a good way, by the smell of ocean air and crisp rain. Monica's smelled like smoke and good cooking. Parvati's was flowers and honey.

All eyes turned expectantly to Hermione.

Hermione grinned and walked over to her dresser. "Okay guys, this is sorta a…two part thing." She opened her wardrobe and pulled out 5 hangers that had a plastic wrap over them all.

"CLOTHES!" The 4 girls screamed. Hermione giggled and tossed a hanger (with clothes on them) to each girl. They violently pulled off the wraps and gasped at the clothes beneath them.

After pulling off her wraps too, Hermione said, "What we're going to do is have a modeling show! I have a camera so we can film it and you'll all get copies. You can keep the dress too!"

The girls all squealed. They ran down the stairs and through the halls until they reached the lake.

When they arrived, Hermione flicked her wand and there was a runway, except you could see the lake and the trees behind it too. She set up the video camera as the girls got dressed in their first outfits. Hermione joined them.

Monica was the first one on the runway. The camera was already running, but surprisingly Ginny was there with a microphone in her hand.

"GINNY!" Monica yelled.

Ginny laughed and spoke, "Here we have Monica in an original by HH Enterprises. This light pink dress is one of our favorites. The sparkly material rests on her shoulders in a tank top, but then the bottom comes out in a Marilyn Monroe fashion. Strut your stuff!"

Monica smiled and then strutted to the end of the runway. She gave a little wave and blew a kiss to the camera before dancing back to the beginning. Ginny laughed and called out the next girl.

Lavender spun around the corner and cocked her hip. She was wearing a black slinky top that had lots of gold tassels down the front. She also wore a pair of tight gold pants that flared out at the knees.

Ginny could hardly speak through laughter. She said, "The beautiful Lavender is dressed in another HH Enterprise original. Her black and gold halter definitely accents her eyes, and those gold pants blend nicely with her blond hair." (**A/N:** I'm not sure what it really is)

Lavender gave a little twirl before walking up the runway. She did the pancake (**A/N:** A really cool dance move!) and then grinned. She turned and did a cartwheel and then a round-off towards the end.

Erin stepped out from around the corner very slowly. She began to walk a models walk down the runway, turning and posing for imaginary paparazzis.

"Erin is wearing a loov-a-ly evening gown made by HH Enterprises. The elegant white gown looks really nice with her hair and eyes. And the long gloves add a nice touch to the outfit," Ginny said.

Erin's top was a sleeveless dress and was fitting until her waist and then it was a large skirt.

She swirled the skirt of the dress around her legs before pursing her lips and heading back.

Hermione then came around the corner. She threw her arms above her head and wiggled her hips, dancing and grinning.

"Oh wow! Look at that! Hermione is wearing one of her own HH originals. This one sleeved white dress looks great with those faded jeans. Very original look!"

Hermione had on a tight one sleeved white dress that came out in waves when it reached her waist. Then it angled out to about her knees. She wore a pair of fitting faded jeans underneath it.

Hermione skipped down the runway and started doing the disco. She boogied down for a little bit until she strutted back down.

Parvati turned around the corner in a very Christmas-y dress. It was sleeveless and had a cinched top. It was a dark green, and there was a darker green puffy flower on the hip. The bottom was the same dark green and was very puffy. Lots of mesh-like material was layered underneath the bottom.

Ginny described the dress as Parvati walked down the runway. At the end she twirled and her dark brown hair flew out around her. She smiled sweetly and then walked back down the runway.

Finally all the girls ran out and posed for the camera. "Well, that about wraps it up! Thanks for watching the wonderful models pose in wonderful clothes by HH Enterprises. Have a nice night!" Ginny grinned and joined the girls. They all smiled as the camera finally ran out of tape.

(**A/N:** Okay, I veered a little bit off topic for that chapter, but the drama returns in the next one! Sorry!)

* * *

Chapter 3: Graduation

Hermione and her friends headed back up stairs. Momentarily the ladies had forgotten what that day was. When they got back to the dorm and changed into their graduation clothes, a slump washed over them.

Hermione walked through the door of her dorm and slammed it behind her. Halfway down the stair case, she heard people talking in the boys' dormitory.

"I didn't know their dorm was next to our stairwell," she said, pushing her ear against the wall.

"I haven't even told her how I feel yet!" a male voice said.

_Who is that?_ Hermione thought to herself.

"Then ask her today!" a different voice said.

"But we're leaving today. It would be pointless!" the first said.

_So they're seventh years._

"It wouldn't be if you really care about her. I mean, I thought it would be pointless for Luna but everything turned out ok, didn't it?" the second replied.

Hermione gasped. _That sounds like…Ron!_

"Yeah but…this is different somehow. I'm sure Hermione likes somebody else. Viktor Krum even. Or that…of course! She'd never like me, the 'Boy Who Lived' when she has Ricky Olsen."

_Oh…oh my gosh. It's Harry!_ Hermione froze as she heard him say Ricky Olsen. That was her previous boyfriend, and, well, he looked great! But she had broken up with him when she found out he was cheating on her for Pansy. _Harry likes…me!_

"Are you kidding me, Harry? Hermione-" Ron was cut off as somebody barged through their door (Hermione knew because she heard them.)

"That was wicked!" She heard an excited voice say. Sighing, she pulled her ear away from the wall, knowing their conversation was over.

Hermione walked down the stairs processing the information she had just heard. Harry liked her. But he wasn't going to do anything about it because he didn't know she had broken up with Olsen. _Great, Just Great!_

She walked briskly through the almost empty common room and was about to step through he portrait hold when somebody yelled her name.

"Hermione! Wait up!" She turned around and saw Ron and Harry at the bottom of the boys' staircase.

She smiled slightly and waited as her friends ran to catch up. Harry was in a crimson silk button down shirt and black pants. Ron had on a white cotton button down and khaki pants.

"You look nice," Ron said.

"Thanks. You do too-both of you," Hermione looked at Harry. She could have sworn that he turned a little pink.

"Well, let's go down to the yard," Ron said wearily. The three best friends walked out the portrait hole and headed down through the corridors to the Entrance Hall. It was about 3:00PM and the classes had been canceled. The 1st through 6th years had free time, but had to stay in their common rooms.

The Entrance Hall had a large banner hanging across the ceiling. **"CONGRATULATIONS GRADUATES!" **it read. Shiny gold ornaments hung from the ceiling by invisible thread. The four large hourglasses that were filled with gems were on one side. The hourglass that was filled with red rubies had the most. After that was the blue, then yellow, then green. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and then Slytherin.

On the other wall were two long and large posters of people. It was Hermione and Harry- The Head Boy and Girl.

"Look!" Ron exclaimed, pointing to the picture. It was waving and smiling at the Seventh Years as they walked by.

Beautiful green trees were scattered around the edges, and flowers were blooming in them too.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron passed through the great oak doors for their last time as a student. They walked over to the edge of the lake where a stage and stairs were arranged.

"Hermione!" A female shouted as they reached the area. She whipped around and saw two familiar people walking towards her.

"Mum! Dad!" Hermione ran towards her parents. She hugged them both and said, "It's so great to see you! Come here."

She brought them over to Harry and Ron.

"Harry! Nice to see you again!" Hermione's Dad, Eric, reached out and shook Harry's hand.

"It's great to see you too!" Harry replied.

"Ron! Look how much you've grown! It's good to see you again, dear," Her Mom, Carrie, hugged Ron. She was considerably shorter them him.

"You are looking stunning, as usual!" Ron said with a grin. Hermione laughed and shook her head. Harry and Carrie greeted, as did Ron and Eric.

"Oh, Ron. We have a seat next to your parents!" Carrie said. She grabbed Hermione's hand and led the small group over to the chairs.

Hermione searched through the crowd for the Weasley's. Her eyes passed across a large group of red. Next to their seats were two empty ones.

"I see them! Come on," She said, grabbing her friends' hands. They headed over to the cheery family.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione walked over to them and hugged them. She was soon joined by Harry and Ron.

"Hello Mum, Dad!" Ron said, giving them both kisses on the cheeks. The trio went over to say hello to the other siblings. Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, and Ginny were all grouped around them.

Dumbledore walked up to the microphone and said, "5 minutes! Please head to your seats!" **A/N:** What happened in HBP didn't happen!)

Hermione and Harry said goodbye to their friends and family and walked up to the stage. They sat down in two chairs that read _Head Boy_ and _Head Girl_. They saw Ron head up to the front 2 rows on the left side of the isle, where the Gryffindors were. On the right was the Ravenclaws, behind them Hufflepuff, and behind the Gryffindors were the Slytherins.

Dumbledore walked up to the microphone and began his speech.

"Let me just tell you, ladies and gentlemen, that these bright students have been quite entertaining, but also some of the greatest wizards I have seen throughout my years. Each and every one of your children has been such an asset to our lives. They are all unique in every way. And for that, they are all…magic." Dumbledore spoke, and an unnatural silence floated around his words. When he said the word "magic" he flicked his hand in the air and a dove, as white as the purest white, flew out of it and into the sky.

The crowd clapped politely.

"Now, I would like to bring to the podium our wonderful and talented Head Boy and Head Girl; Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Hermione Granger!" He said.

Hermione and Harry walked up together to applause.

It was time to give their speeches about each other. They faced each other, but Harry spoke first.

"Hermione is the brightest witch I've ever met. In fact, she was the 1st witch I ever met, but that's beside the point. We became close friends quickly, and have stayed that way through thick and thin. Hermione was always there for me, although sometimes she would irritate me by constantly arguing with Ron, but I would always break them up. And it was no surprise to me when Hermione became Head Girl. Although, I was shocked when I became Head Boy, but I was certain it would have been Hermione. She was top of the class, kind, and a leader. She proved to me she was determined, thanks to SPEW. She proved to me she would never back down, thanks to her courage through times of problems. And there is nobody I could have wished to spend these 7 years, let me say the best 7 years of my life, but also the worst, with other then Hermione Granger."

The crowd clapped as Hermione leaned forward and hugged Harry. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

They pulled away and the crowd became silent again.

"Harry Potter. Smart, talented, and the one who defeated Voldemort when he was only 16. (**A/N:** As you can see, I altered the 6th book a bit, but that's because I was already HALF-WAY THROUGH THE STORY BEFORE I READ IT and I didn't feel like changing it. Plus this seems much happier. Dumbledore here, Voldemort dead! Sorry folks…really I am!) He was loved by many: teachers, students, friends. And he still is. If anybody thought they were going to be Head Boy, they thought wrong. Because Harry is the only choice. Working with him is just what I imagined it would be when I found out that he was HB and I was HG. He wouldn't just slack off, but he would get wherever we were meeting. His fellow classmates meant everything to him. Just like he means everything to them- and to me." Hermione finished her speech slightly embarrassed. But the crowd (mostly parents) loved it. Once again, the crowd applauded as Harry hugged Hermione.

He didn't say anything, but Hermione understood. The smiled at the parents and students before sitting back down. On Dumbledore's cue, all the 7th year prefects stood up and walked up to the podium. Ron and Erin for Gryffindor, Malfoy and Millicent for Slytherin, Ernie and Hannah for Hufflepuff, and Ricky (yes, Olsen) and his newest girlfriend Sharon for Ravenclaw. One by one they read a small speech about the year's events and how the 7th years behaved.

(**A/N:** I kinda want to cut to the chase so I'm not writing down the speeches and I'm just skipping to when they actually graduate, and then I'm not reading every name there!)

Dumbledore thanked the prefects and then said, "When I call your name, please come up and receive your certificate. You will also have your handle of your wand turned gold or silver, your preference, which shows you are allowed to perform magic outside of school."

Everybody in the first 2 rows shivered with excitement.

"Aarons, Connie!" Dumbledore read. A flustered Hufflepuff in a black robe and black graduation hat stood up and hurried forward. Her curly, dirty blond hair was somewhat smushed underneath the emblem of Hufflepuff on the front of her hat. The yellow tassel swung around as she shook hands with Dumbledore and took the certificate.

"What color, dear?" He asked her, pulling out his wand. Connie held her wand in front of her and whispered, "Gold, please."

Dumbledore waved his wand and touched the handle with it. With a shimmer, the end became a platinum colored gold. Connie smiled and hurried back to her seat.

After several students were called, Dumbledore smiled and said, "Our Head Girl, Hermione Granger."

Her parents and the Weasleys all clapped loudly as Hermione walked up to Dumbledore. Her straightened hair framed her face and looked nice underneath her Gryffindor emblemed (**A/N:** Umm, is that a word? Oh well!) hat. She shook hands with Dumbledore, her scarlet tassel also swinging around. Her handed her the certificate and asked her which color. She pulled out her white oak wand (which, by chance, was white) and said, "Silver."

Dumbledore smiled and changed it. It was a shiny platinum color. She thanked Dumbledore and sat down.

A few minutes later, Dumbledore called, "Malfoy, Draco."

Hermione heard Nacrissa cheer and also Nacrissa's new husband, Elson cheer too. He was a much friendlier man, and let's just say the Malfoy's were no longer on the dark side. Hermione also heard Pansy shriek, "That's my hottie! Oh Draco!"

Malfoy turned around and smiled at her but didn't realize there were steps right in front of him. He crashed into them and was sent headfirst into the podium. Of course, the podium being of the strongest maple around, Malfoy ricocheted off it and landed in a heap.

He stood up quickly, blushing magenta, while everybody laughed. He brushed himself off and stepped back up at the podium. His green tassel was covering half of the Slytherin sign on his hat, and his robes were slightly disgruntled. Dumbledore handed him the certificate and then turned the handle silver. Malfoy shuffled back down to his seat. Moments later, Dumbledore spoke again.

"Head Boy, Harry Potter!"

Harry stood up and smiled at everybody clapping for him. Dumbledore handed him his certificate and asked Harry what color. "Silver," he replied, looking at Hermione. Quickly the wand had a shiny silver handle.

There were only a few students that hadn't been called yet.

"Weasley, Ronald!" Dumbledore called. Ron stood up and walked to the podium. His family was cheering for him.

Dumbledore handed him the certificate. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you."

Dumbledore asked him what color, and Ron looked at his two best friends holding their silver-handle wands.

"Silver!" Soon afterwards he went back to his seat.

After Blaise Zambini was done, Dumbledore leaned into the microphone.

"It has been a pleasure to see your students grow up. Please give a round of applause to their teachers and staff!" Dumbledore made a sweeping motion towards the staff. Everybody cheered and hollered. Fred stood up and shouted, "GO MC G DAWG!"

Professor McGonagall laughed and blushed.

"There are treats to your left and the Hogwarts Express will be departing at 5:00! Don't be late!" Dumbledore said and then left the students to mingle amongst each other.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other and grinned. "We did it!" Harry cried.

Ron jogged up to them and put his wand in the middle, gripping the silver part tight.

"Oh Ron, what are you doing?" Hermione said.

"Put your wands in! We all have silver and we're always going to be friends. Come on!" He replied.

Harry sighed and put his wand in too. They both looked at Hermione, who giggled and put hers in to.

"Three Musketeers!" Harry cried.

"One for all," Hermione said through her snickers.

"What the heck?" Ron said.

"It's a muggle TV show. They're all best friends. Now you say "And all for one!""

Ron rolled his eyes and exclaimed, "And all for one!"

The laughing trio brought their arms up in the air with their wands. Suddenly, a bright blue firework shot out of- their wands. They were almost stuck together. Hermione gasped as more fireworks shot into the sky.

Everybody looked over the lake and watched the small firework show. When it ended, the friends brought their arms down.

Harry gasped. "Look!" he pointed down at his wand. Around the handle seemed to be a spiraling white line. It was shining, and when he looked around he realized that Ron and Hermione's wands also had it.

"Weird. Let's go eat!" Ron said, running towards the tables.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other and followed him.

(**A/N:** Yeah, yeah, I know. Incredibly cheesy. I told you so!)

* * *

Chapter 4: The Truth

Hermione, Harry, and Ron had stuffed themselves to the brim and had said goodbye to all of their teachers. They were now boarding the Hogwarts Express, joined by Ginny, Luna, and Neville.

Hermione was showing Ginny and Luna all of the gifts she had gotten from her dorm. Neville, Harry, and Ron were playing exploding snap.

"This shawl is gorgeous! Who made-?" Ginny was cut off by a large boom. She turned and saw Ron sitting with his face black and his hair sticking up. Hermione laughed.

"Erin did," she answered.

Ginny grinned.

"This smells like the gibberbisket my dad found in Poliwatami Pond," Luna said, sniffing the candle. Everybody in the compartment stopped what they were doing. Last year Luna had stopped mentioning weird stuff. Luna smiled. "I'm just kidding, guys! Geez!"

Ron smiled weakly, relieved that is girlfriend wasn't, indeed, crazy.

The rest of the train ride was most uneventful. Soon enough the scarlet express pulled into Kings Cross station and people began unloading.

Hermione looked around for her parents. Students were rushing around her, flocking to their parents. She followed Ron and Harry to the Weasleys, who had changed out of their nice clothes after graduation. They had flooed back with the rest of the parents.

Hermione said by to students as she made her way through the crowd, but she found it hardest to say goodbye to Harry and Ron when she was actually standing with her parents and their parents. She was actually leaving. Well, yeah, she would be seeing them again in 3 weeks, but that's all! _What if our jobs are completely different?_ Hermione wondered.

She realized that Ron was standing in front of her. She smiled at him and leaned forward. Ron put comforting arms around her and hugged her. Hermione lay her head on his shoulder. They didn't have to say anything. She pulled away and kissed him on the cheek. Ron blushed and said goodbye to Harry. They hugged and whispered about plans.

"Hermione!" two voices said from behind her. She whirled around and saw Erin and Monica standing there.

"Awww!" Hermione cried and ran to hug her friends. They both put their arms around her as she got squished in the middle. "Promise to stay in touch! And we have to get together sometime!"

"I know. No matter what we have to!" Erin said.

Monica added, "And I know you want to see me because I'm so beautiful so getting together won't be a problem!"

Erin pushed her slightly and laughed. At that instant a young 2nd year Ravenclaw tapped Erin on the shoulder.

"Brittany!" Erin said, pulled the short girl into a big hug. She twirled her around. "Keep in touch!"

That reminded Hermione of the 2nd year Gryffindor who she loved. Suddenly the girl's cheery smiling face appeared in the crowd. Her short brown hair was pulled up like it normally was: half of it on the top of her head in a short ponytail sticking straight up. Her bangs fell into her brown eyes.

"Hermione!" the little girl said.

"Grace! Oh I'm going to miss you!" Hermione said, crouching down and hugging Grace. She lifted her up and threw her in the air but caught her.

"Hey Gracie!" Harry said from next to Hermione. Grace grinned at him and held on tighter to Hermione's neck. She smiled and placed her back on the ground. "Write me whenever you can, ok?"

"Duh! I'm gonna write you all the time during school. It would be too horrible if I didn't!" Grace replied.

She hugged Hermione one last time. "I have to go now though. Bye!" She ran into the crowd and disappeared from sight. Hermione smiled and turned back to Harry. Ron turned and walked back towards his parents.

"Listen, Harry, I-", Hermione looked at him and stopped. "I'm going to miss you."

Harry leaned forward and hugged her. She squeezed him before pulling away.

"Don't worry. I'm never _really_ going to leave you. Write me when you get back and we can make plans for the summer," Harry told her. He kissed her gently on the cheek before turning away and walking towards the Dursely's. She waved weakly before she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hi Mum! Dad!" Hermione turned and hugged her parents. Her dad kissed her on the top of her head and put his arm around her as they walked towards the car.

Hermione leaned away from the window as her dad pulled up in front of their yellow house. The white shutters, the bright flowers, and the oak trees were still there; it was all the same. But Hermione felt so different, like this past year she didn't belong at her house anymore. She sighed and opened the car door.

The cornflower blue front door opened and out came running a black dog. It had some white and tan markings on it and a big floppy tongue.

"Lacey! Come here, girl!" Hermione called. The dog ran towards Hermione so fast it almost ran into the car. "Hi, Penny!"

A thin, blond haired woman stood in the front door. It was their housekeeper, but they treated her like a mother. She waved to Hermione and came out to help with the bags.

Hermione stopped petting Lacey and hugged Penny. The friendly woman had a rosy complexion and warm brown eyes.

Hermione picked up her book bag and stepped into the hallway of the house. She walked over the wood floor through the brightly lit kitchen and up the stairs. She took a right down the hall and opened the 3rd door on her left.

Her light green room was arranged the same except several gifts were on her neatly made bed. Her tawny owl, Riowna, (**A/N:** I know I said she had a cat and she does. She has both. The owl's name is pronounced ry-oh-na) sat on top of her desk with a letter in its beak.

Hermione set her bag next to her trunk and other school supplies and sat on her bag. A flat and rectangle box wrapped in gold paper with a crimson ribbon caught her attention first.

_Gryffindor colors,_ she thought to herself sadly. She opened it up and a card fell out.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I wanted to give this to you as a graduation gift. I knew you would put it to great use. Hope you are doing well,_

_Aunt Keena_

Hermione smiled and opened the box. She gasped as she saw a shining, new laptop gleaming back at her.

The next box was a small box wrapped in green and silver.

_Slytherin. Hmmm,_ Hermione wondered as she fingered the box. When she opened it she saw a beautiful necklace with an elegant phoenix charm on it. The links were silver and the bird was colored with reds and oranges and golds. A note fell out.

_Hermione-_

_You have done so well this year! We love you,_

_Mum and Dad_

Hermione continued opening presents until she got to the last one. This was wrapped in simple white paper with a black ribbon. She opened it up and picked up a black envelope.

_Dear Hermione,_

_This year, and every other year I've spent with you have been amazing. I would never exchange them for the world. I got this so you can always talk to me when you need to. Ron has one too and all of ours are connected. Whenever you need to you can get a hold of us. Talk to you soon, I hope._

_Love, Harry_

Hermione set the letter down and looked in the box. A small white gold mirror was shining up at her. She recognized it as a two-way mirror, or in this case, three-way.

Her reflection appeared faintly in the background of the glass. Hermione felt her heart clutch as she thought of Harry.

She looked away and went over to her window. She lifted it open and felt the cool summer breeze dry her tears. The stars shone brightly and the moon illuminated all of the dark clouds in the sky.

_Harry,_ Hermione thought wistfully as rain began to fall from the sky. She blinked back some tears as she realized something.

_I love…Harry._

Even though in her heart Hermione had known this all along, saying it seemed to make it all the more real. All this time she had been hiding the truth from him…and herself.

She closed the window tightly and pulled on a black jacket. She knew what she had to do.

Tucking the mirror in her pocket and fastening the silver bracelet that Harry had given to her for Christmas two years ago, Hermione ran out of her door and down the stairs.

"I'll be back by midnight!" Hermione shouted to her parents before flying out the front door. She hurried to the street and flung out her wand.

With a loud bang a bright purple bus shot around the corner. _The Knight Bus _was written in curly gold writing on the side. A tall, gangly wizard opened the door and began to speak.

"I'm Shan Shunpike and I'll be your-". Hermione interrupted him by jumping past him onto the bus. Stan stopped abruptly and with a puzzled look, followed her onto it.

"Where is it you'll be going, then?" he asked her.

"Hold on a moment, please," Hermione said quickly, pulling out the mirror.

She looked up at the conductor who was staring at her blankly. Hermione rolled her eyes and headed up to the second floor.

Unlike the first floor, this floor was empty. A chandelier glowed brightly in the middle of the room. Hermione sat down on one of the beds and looked at the mirror.

"Harry Potter," she said clearly into the glass.

The mirror fogged up and then Harry's face appeared. _"Sorry Hermione, but I'm out to dinner with Dumbledore. Yes, I said Dumbledore. He wanted to talk to me about my "career" for some reason. But I'm at the Three Broomsticks if you want to talk to me. Bye!" _

Hermione stared at the mirror. Harry's head had been floating in it but the fog disappeared and it once again showed just Hermione's reflection. _Was that an answering machine or something?_ She thought to herself.

Standing, Hermione put away the mirror and walked down the stairs again. With an abrupt stop, the bus stopped moving and Hermione was flung into the wall. She heard Stan say goodbye to a witch before the Knight Bus took off again. Hermione stepped off the stairs and walked over to Stan.

"The Three Broomsticks," Hermione said firmly. Stan leaned back and told Ernie the destination. Eventually they left the city and headed into the country. They passed mountains, hills, and fields before slowing down and pulling into Hogsmeade. They stopped in front of a pub. The rain was coming down harder then ever and the Three Broomstick sign was blowing creakily on its hinges.

"Good luck to ya," Stan said as Hermione shakily passed him. She nodded her head in thanks and stepped into the cobblestone street. A few lights were still on, including the one in the pub across from her. Hermione walked across the street as the Knight Bus pulled off. Her hair stuck to her face and her clothes clung to her from the rain. She knocked on the door to the pub and saw a slightly portly man walk over to the door.

"What are you doing out so late, miss?" Wayne asked her when he opened the door. (**A/N:** In this story Wayne is the owner of the pub and Rosmerta is a waitress.) Wayne looked at her with kindness on his face.

"Can I speak with Rosmerta, please?" Hermione asked him, shivering under the rain. Wayne nodded and stepped out of the doorway. Hermione glanced quickly around the room and, to her dismay, did not see Harry or Dumbledore. Wayne led her over to an empty table where a curly blond haired witch was cleaning. She had a pretty face and wore sparkly turquoise heels.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" Rosmerta asked her friend. Wayne went behind the bar to get two butterbeers.

"Rosie, I don't know what I'm doing anymore," Hermione told her. She began to explain the whole mirror incident and how she had been feeling recently. Rosie nodded her head and sipped her butterbeer.

"He was here earlier," She told Hermione.

"Who?" Hermione asked, sitting up in her chair.

"Harry was. With Dumbledore, too." Rosie said.

Hermione closed her eyes and slumped back in her chair. Tears streamed down her face as she realized it was too late. Rosie put a comforting arm around Hermione, but Hermione shrugged it off with an apologetic look. She set two sickles on the table and scooted her chair back.

"There's nothing more I can do," Hermione said. She thanked Rosie and walked back out into the rain. The rain, hard as it was to believe, had begun to fall down harder. Sheets of water poured from the sky as Hermione walked to the middle of the street.

_Nothing is going to change. Harry will never know how I feel. I could tell him later…but he need to know now,_ Hermione thought desperately. "I need you Harry!" she cried out to the sky. Her arms fell limply to her sides as she felt her world crumbling around her.

She didn't know how long she stood there, but she heard a distant bang and suddenly a purple blur spun around the corner. Hermione jumped out of the way and fell to the ground. She propped herself up on her elbows as the door to the Knight Bus opened again.

Hermione stood up and brushed herself off. She expected Stan to come out again. But when she was dusting off her knees a husky voice said, "Hermione."

She looked up in surprise at the familiar voice. Harry was standing right in front of her. Suddenly, the Knight Bus skidded off and Hermione fell over again. Hermione looked up and saw Harry holding his hand out to her.

She grasped it and felt him pull her up. When she was standing, he didn't let go. Hermione looked down at their joined hands until she felt a hand touch her chin. Harry lifted her face up until their eyes met.

Hermione thought she was going to melt then until Harry pressed his lips against hers. Her heart felt like it was going to burst, but she calmed herself down enough to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him back. The rain was still pouring down around them, but she didn't feel the cold. All Hermione felt was warmth and Harry's lips on hers.

After a minute or two Harry pulled away. Hermione looked into his green eyes and smiled.

"Harry, I-," Hermione spoke. "I love you."

Harry replied, "I love you too." He kissed Hermione again. They held each other close and after several minutes, murmers, and kisses the rain began to slow down. Harry reached up and brushed a drop of water off Hermione's face. She ran her hands through Harry's hair and smiled. They joined hands and walked back to the Three Broomstick.

As the two lovers retreated into the warm pub, the rain stopped. But a single flash of lightning shot through the ink black sky one last time before leaving the stars alone with the moon.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, please tell me what you think of this. Its very angsty and kinda cheesey, but thats what its for. Please read and review, I didn't have a beta for this so if there's mistakes, I'm really really sorry! R & R though! Thanks a ton! Love ya,

dragonriderhp


End file.
